poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The legend of Yaotl/present day/April finds Leo and Nighlock
Here is how the legend of Yaotl and Arpil finds Leo and Nighlock in the present day goes in Code Red's Adventures of TMNT. (opening credits) (Code Red's Adventures of TMNT) Narrator: Four turtles. Four brothers. Genetically altered. Named after four great Renaissance masters, and trained as ninjas. Together, they defeated their enemy, the Shredder. (we see Shredder and then the picture is slashed) (we cut to see the Earth) Narrator: But a new enemy threatens to destroy their brotherhood. An enemy from 3000 years ago. (Flashback to 3000 years before) (we see an army approach a castle) (four generals, named Aguila, Gato, Dogoro, and Serpiente) (on a rock above them, is the warrior king, Yaotl) (we see the army of the castle lining up for battle) (Yaotl orders his army to attack) (the evil army charges while the good army gets ready to defend) (the armies clash, Aguila, Gato, Dogoro, and Serpiente killing many of the good soldiers) (the screen goes black) (everything comes back into view as Yaotl's army pulls a portal anchor) Narrator: In his quest, he discovered a portal to another world. He intended to use it and the Stars of Kikan to open the portal and gain unlimited power. (the Stars align and Yaotl opens the portal) Narrator: The portal's power made him immortal. (the portal makes Yaotl immortal) (but we also see the generals turning to stone) Narrator: But it also turned his brotherhood to stone. (just then, monsters come out of the portal) Narrator: In the wake of the portal's opening, 13 monsters were released into our world. (the monsters destroy both armies) (the screen goes black) (everything comes back into view as we see the castle is smoking) Narrator: He fell ino grief, mourning the mistake he had made. And that was 3000 years ago. (the screen goes black) (we then see a jungle as PRESENT DAY appears on the screen) (we see a group of thugs taking a golden necklace from the mother of a local child) Lead Thug:(laughs) We appreciate the generous donation. (no one notices someone in the bushes) (we see the action going down in green, signifying someone is watching in secret) (the bandits leave as the one watching them follows) (cut back to the bandits driving away) Lead Thug:(bites the medallion and chuckles) (just then, the vehicle stops) Lead Thug: Why are we stopping?!(hits the driver) Driver Thug: There's a log in the road. (the camera shows there is a log in the road, but it's really a tree) Lead Thug: Well, if you're not busy doing anything, remove it! (one of the thugs grabs a saw and goes to cut the tree) (as he is cutting it, something pulls him behind it) (the other thug gets out to investigate) (but something pulls him into the trees) Gunner Thug:(screams) (the other two thugs get out as the gun drops out of the trees) Driver Thug:(scared) The Ghosts of the Jungle. The legends are true. Lead Thug: We can take these two. Driver Thug: Against myths?!(runs away, screaming) (The leader looks around) Lead Thug: Where are you? Show yourselves! (as he back up close to some bushes, a pair of eyes and a green face plate appears) Lead Thug:(sees them and falls down in fright)(picks up his machete) I'm not afraid of a myth. And I'm not afraid of ghosts. (Leo and Nighlock land in front of him) Lead Thug:(shocked by their appearances) What are you two? (Leo only takes out his katanas and Nighlock unsheathes his double bladed bone swords from his knuckles) (They charge at each other) (cut to a far off shot of the jungle as the lead thug's scream is heard) (cut back to the village) (the villagers are still sorrowful) (suddenly, the thugs' jeep rols back up, but no one is in it) (the medallion from before rolls out to the boy from before) (he looks to the tree and see Leo in camouflage and Nighlock watching) Local Boy:(in himself) The Ghosts of the Jungle. (later that day, Leo and Nighlock aren't there anymore) Local Boy:(points to it)(to someone offscreen) There, that's where I saw them. (the person he is talking to is revealed to be April) April O'Neil:(removes her sunglasses) Thank you. You'd better get home now. (as she is about to leave) Local Boy: Do you know the ghosts? April O'Neil:(looks over her shoulder) They weren't always ghosts. (she goes off into the jungle) (she takes out a machete, and slices through the foliage till she finds the gun that the thug dropped) April O'Neil: Hello? Is anybody here? Hello? (as she continues, she falls down a hole) (as she is tangled in vines, someone speaks to her) Leonardo:(off screen) It's long way from the city. (the camera turns to Leo and Nighlock, who has his swords unsheathed in metal form) April O'Neil: Leo and Andy. Nighlock:(cuts the vines to free her) (later) Leonardo:(tending a fire) So you came all this way down here for us? April O'Neil: Things haven't been the same without you 2. Nighlock: Specify. April O'Neil: Well, for starters, ever since you left, Agent Tavary, Code Red was disbanded without your leadership. (everything is silent, Nighlock's expression clearly saddened) Nighlock: That bad? April O'Neil: Yup. (Nighlock looks down in sadness) April O'Neil: Malfunction has been a real cop lately. (we see Malfunction parked by a sidewalk, having lunch) (suddenly, a couple of street racers race past him) Category:Nighlocktheawesome Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Battle scenes Category:Transcripts